


Moving On | Disney Descendants

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Disney Descendants [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Captain Hook's daughter, F/M, Harper Hook, Tessa Bell, Tinkerbell's Daughter, long fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Harper Hook and Tessa Bell. Their parents are mortal enemies and now, Tessa's trying to be Harper's new best friend.





	Moving On | Disney Descendants

[Harper's](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/17/bb/36/17bb3658219f49eacaa600fb4c6d233f--seoul-fashion-s-fashion.jpg) POV

I gritted my teeth, pulling my comb through my hair, ignoring the clumps that came out with it. I jammed my hat on my head and put my sword in my holster, glancing at my reflection the entire time. Plain.

I turned to face the bed, rolling my eyes. “CJ!” I yelled, kicking the bed. She quickly sat up, looking startled. She relaxed, seeing it was me. “What’s up, Bobber?” She yawned, stretching. “Don’t call me that!” I snapped, tightening my grip on my hook.

“We’ve got work at the Inlet and don’t be late!“ I called over my shoulder, walking out. “Bye, baby sis!” She cooed. I laughed and flipped her off before heading up to the top deck.

I heard my dad yelling at his crew, as per usual. I leaned out over the railing and grabbed one of the ropes with a knot on the bottom. “Oi Sammy! Lower me down.” I ordered, once I got my feet balanced on the knot.

Sammy quickly but carefully worked the ropes, lowering me down. I jumped the last few feet, landing on the docks with a thud. It’s show time.

* * *

[Tessa's POV](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/51/0c/c1/510cc17b74ff11a4734f521ce95a9b13.jpg)

I crossed my arms as I followed Chad and Audrey into Ben’s office. Both Chad and Audrey immediately swarmed Ben with questions while I sat in Ben’s chair, throwing my feet up.

“Ben! This isn’t a good idea!” Chad said for the thousandth time. “It’s been decided. The children from the Isle of the Lost are coming to Auradon.” Ben declared.

Audrey let out a huff and flounced over to the couch. “Tessa. We need another opinion.” Chad said. “I have no opinions, positive or negative.” I said in a monotone voice.

Audrey laughed. “That’s a lie. You almost crashed your car on the way here, you were ranting so bad.” She pointed out. I raised an eyebrow at her. “Ok, your point?” 

“Enough!” Ben raised his voice. “Who all’s coming?” I asked. “Maleficent’s daughter,” Audrey gasped. “Jafar’s son,” Chad tensed up. “Evil Queen’s daughter, Cruella De Vil’s son and the youngest daughter of Captain Hook.” My mouth fell open as I stared at Ben.

“Wait, youngest daughter? As in more than one?” I asked, laughing nervously. “He has 4 kids.” Ben informed me. Oh my God, there’s so many! I groaned, rubbing my temples.

“Well Tessa, it’s been nice knowing you.” Chad put his hand on my shoulder. “What are you on about?” I asked him, looking up at him. “Hook’s daughter’s definitely gonna fight you. Pirates and fairies are not meant to be civil towards each other.” Chad said, like it was a matter of fact.

“Oh really? You believe that?” I questioned, putting my feet down. “Yeah.” Chad nodded. “Let’s make a bet.” I stood up, facing Chad. “No more bets!” Audrey said. 

“I’m betting that Hook’s daughter will fight you within one week of her being here.” Chad declared. “And I declare, that she will be my new best friend!” I grinned, loving the challenge.

“Guys, this seems like a bad idea.” Ben warned. I’ve never had a bad idea ever. “If I win, I get to choose your outfits for 2 weeks.” I grinned, already thinking of the neon orange loser shirt he’ll have to wear.

Chad looked conflicted but nodded. “Ok. But if I win, you’re gonna set me up with your pixie friends.” Chad grinned victoriously. No. No way. “Deal!” I yelled before I could stop myself.

I shook Chad’s hand while Ben and Audrey groaned, used to this. “Can we go get some food now?” Audrey asked. She and Ben linked hands while Chad and I trailed behind. 

Oh God, what did I just do?! I hope that girl doesn’t just deck me when she first sees me…


End file.
